Teshin/Quotes
Relays Introduction *''"We were led astray. We forgot the Conclave, so when that new evil came, we were not prepared. This is how we failed the Orokin. You went into stasis, but not me. I searched the long path for redemption, for the kind of balance only The Conclave can create. Now I return, only to find the Tenno still herded like livestock. Horrors from beyond the Outer Terminus are coming. You must prepare. You must accept The Conclave. Let it be your teacher and I its humble guide. For true balance can only be found in the face of the ultimate enemy. Yourself."'' :: *''"The Lotus seduced the Tenno. Led them on a complacent path like oxen. I failed the Orokin but I will preserve their legacy. The Tenno. Now is the time for action. Cast off your harness and become a pupil of The Conclave. Through trial combat, I will prepare you for the evils beyond the Outer Terminus. A warrior only grows if they face the ultimate enemy. Themselves."'' :: If Tempest Rank or Higher *''"Well met, Master! You bring honor... and fear to the Conclave."'' :: When Attempting to Rank Up *''"My pupil, the next summit awaits. Are you ready to make the climb?"'' :: When Ranking Up *''"Your growth honors the Conclave. But be warned, pupil. The biggest fish attracts the hungriest predators."'' :: When Viewing Offerings *''"You seek power, you pay in blood."'' :: *''"Those who brave the thorn may eat the rare fruit."'' :: *''"These offerings honor your suffering and practice."'' :: The War Within Teaser *''"Even the most principled must bow to their nature when forced. Please, remember this"'' :: *''"Surprise is a weapon best countered with preparation. Prepare for what you least expect."'' :: *''"Pupil, if your Warframe becomes a useless husk without you, then what do you become without it?"'' :: *''"Hesitation makes one vulnerable. When the unexpected happens, do not hesitate. Remember this."'' :: *''"Consider the sword. Protect or kill; it chooses not, for it only obeys the will of its master."'' :: *''"The river nurtures. Along its banks, life flourishes. And yet, when the storm swells, the river kills. You need the river, but don't ever trust it."'' :: *''"You shouldn't have come here. You've ruined us both."'' :: *''"You think you're safe behind that metal, but you're not."'' :: *''"New strength creates new weakness. Pupil, can you balance these opposing forces?"'' :: Conclave Matches General Time Reminder * "One minute left." :: * "Thirty seconds." :: * "Twenty seconds." :: * "Ten seconds remain" * "Five..." :: * "Four..." :: * "Three..." :: * "Two..." :: * "One..." :: Annihilation Intermission *'' "Oro is the binding force for an enemy who, like the Tenno, can survive death. To kill such an enemy is futile, unless you sever this bond; absorb the Oro to annihilate it and claim a true victory."'' :: Match Start * "Free For All!" :: :: :: Lead Gained * "You have the most Oro." :: * "You command the Oro now." :: * "You lead the pack Tenno." :: * "Tenno, you are in the lead." :: * "All others follow behind you." :: * "You are at the head of the pack." :: * "You are leading the Annihilation." :: Lead Lost * "You've fallen behind." :: * "You have lost the lead." :: * "Another Tenno has claimed more Oro." :: * "An adversary has overtaken the lead." :: * "The lead has been taken by another Tenno." :: Player Nearing Victory * "With five more Oro, you will take victory." :: * "Annihilate five more Oro to win the match." :: * "The Oro of five more fallen stands between you and victory." :: Leader Nearing Victory * "The leader is just five Oro away from winning." :: * "Only five Oro stands between an adversary and victory." :: * "An opponent needs to annihilate five more Oro to seal the match." :: Match Won * "The Annihilation is yours!" :: * "You have seized the win Tenno." :: * "You have won this Annihilation!" :: * "Dedication and training have led you down the path to victory." :: * "The match is yours but be mindful about feeding your ego this victory." :: * "Even in victory you must ask yourself: are you truly ready for what lies ahead?" :: * "Victory is yours, may the lessons you have learned here serve you well in battle. " :: Match Lost * "Match lost." :: * "You have lost this match." :: * "Match over. Meditate on this loss." :: * "The match has ended. Even in defeat your readiness grows." :: * "This loss has illuminated your weakness Tenno. Practice will be your way." :: * "Match over. In this loss know that the Conclave is a grindstone forever sharpening the Tenno." :: Team Annihilation Intermission * "Out there exist an enemy that can be struck down, incapacitated, dismantled and yet they rise to fight again. Annihilate the opposing team's Oro to claim a true victory." :: Match Start * "Team SUN!" :: * "Team MOON!" :: Lead Gained * "Sun is in the lead." :: * "Team Sun dominates." :: * "Team Sun has forged ahead." :: * "The lead belongs to Team Sun." :: * "Team Sun leads the Annihilation." :: * "Team Sun has absorbed the most Oro." :: * "The Annihilation belongs to Team Sun." :: * "Moon is in the lead." :: * "Team Moon dominates." :: * "Team Moon leads Team Sun." :: * "Team Moon has seized the lead." :: * "Team Moon leads the Annihilation." :: * "Team Moon has annihilated more Oro than Sun." :: Nearing Victory * "Team Sun needs five more Oro to win." :: * "Team Sun only needs to annihilate five Oro to capture the match." :: * "Sun needs five more Moon Oro to claim victory." :: * "Team Sun team is five Oro from victory." :: * "Five more annihilations until Sun has won the match." :: * "Sun team nears victory. Five more Oro." :: * "Five Sun Oro is all that separates Team Moon from victory." :: * "Victory is five Sun Oro away for Team Moon." :: * "Team Moon is within five Oro of victory." :: Match End * "Sun team annihilates Moon." :: * "Victory dawns for Team Sun." :: * "Sun shines bright in victory." :: * "Sun has eclipsed Moon to win the match." :: * "Sun team's blazing energy annihilates Moon team." :: * "Moon annihilates Sun." :: * "The match belongs to Team Moon." :: * "Moon's surging tide swallows Sun." :: * "Moon's tide annihilates Sun's light." :: * "The Moon has lit the path to victory." :: Match Draw * "A draw. Moon and Sun have fought with equal skill." :: * "Sun perfectly balances Moon's energy for a match draw." :: * "Match draw. Both Sun and Moon honor The Conclave with their performance." :: Cephalon Capture Intermission * "In times of war, knowledge is the brightest blade. Capture your enemy's Cephalon while defending your own." :: * "Without intelligence, a vast enemy can be scattered. Defend your team's Cephalon. Capture the enemy's." :: * "Awareness and calculation are the tools of warfare. Capture your opponent's Cephalon. Protect your own. :: Match Start * "Team SUN!" :: * "Team MOON!" :: Cephalon Taken * "Sun Cephalon taken." :: * "Moon Cephalon taken." :: Cephalon Dropped * "Sun Cephalon dropped." :: * "Moon Cephalon dropped." :: Cephalon Returned * "Sun Cephalon returned." :: * "Moon Cephalon returned." :: Cephalon Captured * "Point Sun!" :: * "Moon Cephalon captured. Point Sun!" :: * "Point Moon!" :: * "Sun Cephalon captured. Point Moon!" :: Winning Point * "Sun is one point from victory." :: * "Moon is one point from victory." :: Match End * "Sun has won the match." :: * "Sun's light has burned Moon's shadow away." :: * "Moon was torn apart by Sun's furious light." :: * "The fires of the Sun have turned the Moon to ash." :: * "Moon has won the match." :: * "The near Moon eclipses the far Sun." :: * "Moon's surging tide washes away the Sun." :: * "The oceans of Moon have extinguished the fire of Sun." :: Match Won * "With this victory your strength and reputation grows." :: * "Your enemies will remember this day with humiliation." :: * "Well earned, pupil. You fought with discipline and honor." :: * "You impress me, pupil. You are on your way to higher Mastery." :: Match Lost * "Failure teaches us more than victory. Reflect on your movements and summon a greater resolve." :: * "The path to mastery has many setbacks. It is the true masters who remain unfaltering in their journey." :: * "This defeat is a lesson. Consider your mistakes. Study your enemy's movements. Grow from this moment on." :: * "The enemy is but a mountain. With each fall you test its surface, learning the footholds needed to reach the summit." :: Match Draw * "The match ends in a draw." :: * "A stalemate between Sun and Moon." :: * "A deadlock between the Moon and Sun." :: Lunaro Tutorial * "Lunaro. Ancient sport of the lost Orokin Era. Here, on this abandoned field, Tenno will come together in the spirit of honor and teamwork to resurrect this forgotten tradition. Let me explain how it works..." :: * "Lunaro is a team game, played on a field divided into two halves: Sun and Moon. The objective is simple: Get the ball, called a 'Lunaro' through the opponent's goal at the opposite end of the arena. The team with the most points by the end of the match wins the game." :: The Arcata * "To get possession of the Lunaro, you simply touch it. It will pull into your arm-mounted launcher, called your 'Arcata'. Launch the Lunaro by tapping the fire button. Holding the fire button for the duration of the throw will launch it further. To curve your shot, try launching the Lunaro from a slide. Your Arcata is also equipped with a range-limited attractor. Hold the aim button to attract the Lunaro when it is near. Catching, interceptions and guarding your team's goal rely on this." :: Carrying the Lunaro * "The Lunaro contains an ancient and unstable energy. This creates a few carrying rules for the Lunaro. First, you cannot carry the Lunaro for more than 5 seconds, or it will explode. Second, you cannot Bullet Jump with the Lunaro. Doing so drops the Lunaro immediately. These rules encourage teamwork, passing and rebounds to attain victory." :: Checking * "Use your melee attack to check other players. Checking the ball carrier will jar the Lunaro loose. Repeated checking of a player will knock them down for a short time. The Lunaro itself can also be struck, making it dangerous and unstable for a few seconds. Being hit by an unstable Lunaro will knock you down." :: Zone Clearing * "Each team's goal has a semi-circle area on the field around it, called the Zone. After scoring, the attacking team must clear the defender's zone. Attackers within the zone will have their Arcatas disabled until they clear out. Play resumes with the Lunaro dropping from the defender's zone. Only the beginning and halftime Lunaro drops occur at center field." :: Passing * "Good passing is crucial to winning Lunaro. When aiming near a teammate you will see a chevron appear over them. Tapping pass with this chevron up will automatically pass to that player. Keep in mind it is still possible to intercept a pass, but a passed Lunaro moves faster and more accurately to a receiver than a standard launch." :: Scoring * "Getting the Lunaro through the opponents goal is worth one point. If the goal is scored from outside the defender's zone, an additional point is given. If the Lunaro is unstable during the goal, an extra point is also awarded." :: Tutorial Complete * "Now... practice in this empty arena. Familiarize yourself with the Arcata's launching and attracting modes. Practice scoring, rebounding and checking. Prepare yourself, Tenno, for the glory of the Lunaro!" :: Intermission * "For those of who have rejected the blood of Conclave, I call to you to join us in honor-bound tradition... Lunaro!" :: * "Here on the Lunaro pitch, we seek no injury, no death. We uphold the ancient traditions of sporting conduct and battle not for blood... but for glory." :: * "Lunaro. Here you will grow new dimensions of skill, focused not on violence, but on teamwork and coordination. Your prize, not war spoils, but friendship and harmony." :: Match Start * "Teams at the ready!" :: * "Lunaro teams at the ready!" :: * "Ready yourself for drop!" :: * "3... 2... 1... Lunaro!" :: Goal Scored * "Goal!" :: * "Goal… Sun." :: * "Point… Sun." :: * "Sun scores!" :: * "Sun with the goal." :: * "Goal!" :: * "Goal… Moon." :: * "Point… Moon." :: * "Moon scores!" :: * "Moon with the goal." :: Score Recap Leading * "Sun widens the gap." :: * "Sun extends its lead." :: * "Moon widens the gap." :: * "Moon extends its lead." :: Overtaking * "Sun now leads." :: * "Sun moves ahead." :: * "Sun takes the lead!" :: * "Sun has pulled ahead." :: * "Moon now leads." :: * "Moon moves ahead." :: * "Moon takes the lead!" :: * "Moon has pulled ahead." :: Trailing * "Sun still trails." :: * "Moon still leads." :: * "Sun is still behind." :: * "Sun still leads." :: * "Moon is still behind." :: Tying * "The match is all tied up." :: * "With that goal, the match is tied." :: * "Sun has tied the match." :: * "Moon has tied the match." :: Halftime * "Halftime reached." :: * "Tie game." :: * "Sun team will need to work hard to close the gap." :: * "Moon team will need to work hard to close the gap." :: Match End * "Sun wins the game!" :: * "Match goes to Sun!" :: * "Sun has won the match!" :: * "Sun is victorious!" :: * "Moon wins the game!" :: * "Match goes to Moon!" :: * "Moon has won the match!" :: * "Moon is victorious!" :: Match Won * "Well done, Tenno. Savour this moment." :: * "I'm impressed. You're taking to the game as sharp does to steel." :: * "Victory is yours… but always be humble in this win, giving honor to those you defeat." :: Match Lost * "You have lost the game. Pivot your failures into experience and growth." :: * "Reflect on this loss… a stepping stone on your journey to mastering Lunaro." :: * "You have lost… yet you learn. Developing your skills is key to future victories." :: During Natah * So, pupil, the spring has ended. The Lotus blossom has snapped shut, her true nature revealed. Now we shall see if codependence can be broken. Let us begin to unravel her long-hidden truth. :: * The ghost you saw is of a menace long thought dead. They study us, study our enemies. Let us sharpen our knowledge of them. :: * Are these ghosts mere echoes of the past? Or are they more sinister, harbingers, calling for the old beast to awake. Here, this console will serve my purpose. Unlike your Lotus, I will not keep secrets from you. Exercise your training, defend the console. :: * I have, what I seek. Move on. :: * Access the console. Protect this console. Go. :: * My task is complete but the puzzle calls for one last piece. Advance to the final console. :: * This is it, the answer we seek lies within. Use this combat to sharpen your blades, I predict you will need them in coming battles. :: * I have found that which wanted to be hidden. Advance to extraction :: * This grineer is smarter than the others, more... volatile. We need to be cautious. Find his Sergeant, pupil. He will lead us to this tomb. :: * The Grineer have plunged these depths and awakened an old evil submerged here. Capture the Sergeant, he will know where this tomb is. :: * So... the petals have opened once more. But why now? Afraid of what we'll find? :: * The beast soon stirs, Lotus, revealing much. It will awaken and become whole again. :: * You know this one, don't you? :: * He knows where the tomb is - apprehend him. :: * We have our target. Advance to extraction. :: * Speak, Lotus. The pieces are set. It is your move. :: * It's not a tomb, Regor, it's a cage. If you open it... :: * Don't do it Regor... :: * Pupil, what is your Lotus hiding? Who is Natah? * The Sentient is awake, Natah. It will not be contained for long. * Those who pilfer meat from lions are either foolish or starving, which are you, Regor? :: * What is it talking about Lotus? :: * Lotus, what are you not telling us? :: * Natah? Lotus? You cannot hide this past any longer-'' :: * ''To destroy the Tenno. :: * And yet you were born to. So tell me... What made you stop? To reject your nature? :: * Natah wanted children of her own. :: During The War Within During Cinematic (second memory) *''You exist on the fold between two worlds. The world we know, of blood and steel, and the world that watches and dreams, the Void.'' :: During Cinematic (fourth memory) *''Know this Tenno, that I am a Dax. A soldier of a lost era, the last of my kind. By Orokin hands we Dax were given great power, great strength... but an even greater weakness.'' :: *''To obey their command. To never defy the Kuva, the Scepter, the symbols of their dominion. No Dax can ever raise steel against an Orokin. Only you can do that.'' :: During Cinematic at the summit *''The world weighs more heavily on you now. Try not to lose yourself, Tenno.'' :: During Warframe's Nintendo Switch release date trailer *''When hope dies, and war comes again, you will awaken. Sisters and brothers become nightmares of the horde. Become more than a warrior. Become Tenno.'' Category:Quotes